


His

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, Intimacy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possessive creeper!Rhinox in 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Possessive creeper!Rhinox is quite possessive, also warning for intimacy, not sure of which method it would be for this one.

He keeps watch over that which he deems as his. Whether Primal or Rattrap know it, they belong to him and him alone. Well worth the trouble that he went through to make them his.

Rattrap was an easy catch, play the right tune and he will come to you. Primal was harder, but eventually he had been won over. Winning them over on the berth had proved to be another round of work entirely surprisingly with Rattrap.

Primal had been far easier to get.

They were his and his alone. He would watch them and intervene if needed to.


End file.
